


The GroupChat

by dazaibandages



Series: Hisokaool Childcare [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom, Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 君の名は。| Kimi no Na wa. | Your Name., 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Chaos, Corona - Freeform, Exams, Friendship, Graduation, Group chat, Multi, Other, Quarantine, School, Slice of Life, Tests, Zoom classes, chaotic - Freeform, class, friends - Freeform, graduating, me and my friends are idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazaibandages/pseuds/dazaibandages
Summary: Read a chat about 9 friends throughout their last year in school From the start, to covid and to graduation.——————————yes this is a real chat among me and my own friends. yes i gotten permission from them to do this and no the names being used in the story are our real names. Hope you enjoy!!
Series: Hisokaool Childcare [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112204
Kudos: 5





	1. IT’S THE BEACH MOM

**Author's Note:**

> HELLOOO!! Welcome to the first chapter of this collage of me and my friends’ chaos chat!! This is just a compilation of us being idiots and had absolutely nothing to do during school or during quarantine. I hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> ————————
> 
> caskah - istanskinny2782
> 
> anyanee - chinesegermanprincess
> 
> ash - juicyash
> 
> rebecca - mustardcheese
> 
> rosalina - iodinesolution
> 
> imani - jui$$ycheeks
> 
> peggy - hisokabooty2826
> 
> petra - petralovestrees
> 
> amara - wonwoo_myhusband

juicyash: I SAW A CAR WITH A SURFBOARD ON THE ROOF

juicyash: I AM 

juicyash: AMAZED

petralovestrees: take it

wonwoo_myhusband: you’re so shooked ?

wonwoo_myhusband: wow

wonwoo_myhusband (replied petralovestrees): and use it in the toilet

juicyash (replied petralovestrees): it drove by how am i supposed to-

petralovestrees: HOW ON EARTH DO YOU USE IT IN THE TOILET

wonwoo_myhusband: idk turn on the shower

wonwoo_myhusband: flood the house

wonwoo_myhusband: hehe

juicyash (replied to wonwoo_myhusband): yes i flush the toilet then i go swirling

istanskinny2782: HAHAHAHAHAHHA mom I'm going surfing at home

wonwoo_myhusband: make sure to save your cat first though

juicyash (replied to istanskinny2782): AHAHAHAHHAHA

petralovestrees (replied to istanskinny2782): goes to the toilet

wonwoo_myhusband: leaves the tap running

istanskinny2782 (replied to petralovestrees): “i’ll see you in a bit”

petralovestrees: close the door 

wonwoo_myhusband: AHAHAHHAHAAHH BRUH

juicyash: “mum im going to shit”

juicyash: goes in with a surfboard

istanskinny2782: splish splash noises

petralovestrees: OPENS AND A WAVE CRASHES

istanskinny2782: AHAHHAHHAHAHHA

wonwoo_myhusband: HAHHHAHAHAHH LMAO

juicyash: AHAHHAHHHHAH

juicyash: “I CAN EXPLAIN”

petralovestrees: AHAHHHHAHAHA

wonwoo_myhusband (replied to juicyash): ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK IT IS

istanskinny2782: narnia gates are open

petralovestrees: BXJHDBHJ

juicyash: AHAHAH

petralovestrees: welcome to narnia mother

wonwoo_myhusband (replied to istanskinny2782): HAHAHHAHAHAHA WHAT EVEN

juicyash: “I WAS JUST DOING AN EXPERIMENT”

istanskinny2782: BAHHAHAHAHAHHA

wonwoo_myhusband (replied to juicyash): I WANTED TO TEST THE FLEXIBILITY OF THE BOARD

petralovestrees (replied to juicyash): I WAS JUST TRYING TO GO NARNIA WITH A SURFBOARD

wonwoo_myhusband: AHAHHHAHAH

juicyash (replied to wonwoo_myhusband): I WANTED TO SEE IF THE FLUSH IS WORKING

wonwoo_myhusband: “ i think it’s not “

wonwoo_myhusband: “ we should call the plumber “

petralovestrees: the mother just walks away

petralovestrees: “it’s a dream don’t worry”

wonwoo_myhusband (replied to petralovestrees): “remember to wear a swimsuit mom, it’s wet”

juicyash: “I’M AT THE BEACH MUM DONT WORRY”

juicyash: “LOOK IT’S A SEASHELL!”

juicyash: ok i’m questioning my sanity

wonwoo_myhusband: AHAHHAHHA

wonwoo_myhusband: “DOLPHIN MOM”

wonwoo_myhusband: “DO YOU SEE?”

petraloveswhales: pulls out a damn whale

wonwoo_myhusband: inserts sound that whales make

juicyash: then you pull out a crap

juicyash: OOPS I MEANT CRAB

petraloveswahles: CRAP

wonwoo_myhusband: CRAP

wonwoo_myhusband: RIGHT

wonwoo_myhusband: FIND IT AT THE BEACH

wonwoo_myhusband: YES SIR

istanskinny2782 (replied to juicyash): the beach wouldn’t wanna give a crap


	2. Vaccination Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if this was short!! I think on this day we were jumping from classes to classes. Hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> ————————————
> 
> caskah - istanskinny2782
> 
> anyanee - chinesegermanprincess
> 
> ash - juicyash
> 
> rebecca - mustardcheese
> 
> rosalina - iodinesolution
> 
> imani - jui$$ycheeks
> 
> peggy - hisokabooty2826
> 
> petra - petralovestrees
> 
> amara - wonwoo_myhusband

CONTEXT: we were having our vaccinations and wanted to skip a class

petralovestress: LMAO  
petralovestrees: WHEN THE TEACHER CAME IN

petralovestrees: WE HID UNDER THE TABLE AHAHHAHAHH

wonwoo_myhusband: SMART

chinesegermanprincess: WHY HAHAHHH

petralovestrees: SHE WAS LOOKING FOR US

wonwoo_myhusband: AHHAHAHHAHH

AFTER THE VACCINATION

petralovestrees: *sends a video of them vlogging skipping class*

wonwoo_myhusband: #vaccinationvlog2020

chinesegermanprincess: #2nddose

istanskinny2782: #noclasstest

chinesegermanprincess: #cervixisthebest

chinesegermanprincess: #hashtag

wonwoo_myhusband: #tryingtoskipthetest

chinesegermanprincess: #usephoneinclasstest

wonwoo_myhusband: #foryoupage

petralovestrees: AHAHAHHAHA

wonwoo_myhusband: #tiktok

wonwoo_myhusband: #charlidameliocouldnever

chinesegermanprincess: #wesoflyy

istanskinny2728: #getmefamous

wonwoo_myhusband: #thehyehousecldnever

petralovestrees: #hypehousecouldnever

wonwoo_myhusband: #thehypechi

petralovestrees (replied to wonwoo_myhusband): AYEEE

wonwoo_myhusband: NICEEEE

istanskinny2782: james charles could never

wonwoo_myhusband: #tiktokfamous

chinesegermanprincess: daniellecohn

chinesegermanprincess: she cone

chinesegermanprincess: i don’t know how to pronounce it

istanskinny2782: con man


	3. Extra Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HELLOOO!! Welcome to the first chapter of this collage of me and my friends’ chaos chat!! This is just a compilation of us being idiots and had absolutely nothing to do during school or during quarantine. I hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> ————————
> 
> caskah - istanskinny2782
> 
> anyanee - chinesegermanprincess
> 
> ash - juicyash
> 
> rebecca - mustardcheese
> 
> rosalina - iodinesolution
> 
> imani - jui$$ycheeks
> 
> peggy - hisokabooty2826
> 
> petra - petralovestrees
> 
> amara - wonwoo_myhusband

chinesegermanprincess: who is going for the extra lessons later

chinesegermanprincess: the teacher said we can go get some food and then come bACk

petralovestrees: omg so sad you guys have extra lessons

wonwoo_myhusband: not me and ash

chinesegermanprincess: ya she was talking to you the whole time

wonwoo_myhusband: yea whole 2h is just me and ash

juicyash: *sends a picture of her cleansing her eyes with bleach*

wonwoo_my husband: what on earth is that

juicyash: blessing your eyes with clorox

juicyash: :)

petralovestrees: why are yall talking about bleach

petralovestrees: i came in here—

juicyash (replied to petraloves trees): because i’m thirsty 

petralovestrees: SIS

chinesegermanprincess: bro your eyes will burn

petralovestrees: NOW I KNOW WHAT TO GET FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY

juicyash: HAHAHAH

juicyash (replied to chinesegermanprincess): i said i want to drink it

juicyash: i’m thirsty

chinesegermanprincess: to bleach your body??

juicyash: ya

juicyash: if i’m brown on the outside i must at least be white inside

chinesegermanprincess: for what

petralovestrees: JSHDHDNZ

petralovestrees: THATS NOT LOGIC

juicyash: IT IS

petralovestrees: NO

juicyash: ITS HOW TO CHANGE MY RACE

chinesegermanprincess:

petralovestrees:

chinesegermanprincess: let’s go kids

petralovestrees (replies to chinesegermanprincess): okay mom

wonwoo_my husband (replied to juicyash): do you want bleach with boba?

IN SEXUALITY EDUCATION LESSON

petralovestrees: DID SHE JUST SAID SEX

petralovestrees: oh

petralovestrees: nevermind

chinesegermanprincess: AHAHHA

wonwoo_my husband: ya

wonwoo_my husband: sex

chinesegermanprincess: they were like sex

wonwoo_my husband: PORN 

petralovestrees: what

wonwoo_my husband: PORN 

chinesegermanprincess: i’m like what

wonwoo_my husband: PORN

petralovestrees: IS HAPPENING

wonwoo_my husband: YALL

petralovestrees: MUMMY PICK ME UP

chinesegermanprincess: EVACUATION

wonwoo_myhusband: IM SCARED

chinesegermanprincess: friday is all yours she said 

chinesegermanprincess: who’s all yours huh

(we had lessons and club activities until at least 6.30pm)


	4. Lost Timetable & ASMR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HELLOOO!! Welcome to the first chapter of this collage of me and my friends’ chaos chat!! This is just a compilation of us being idiots and had absolutely nothing to do during school or during quarantine. I hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> ————————
> 
> caskah - istanskinny2782
> 
> anyanee - chinesegermanprincess
> 
> ash - juicyash
> 
> rebecca - mustardcheese
> 
> rosalina - iodinesolution
> 
> imani - jui$$ycheeks
> 
> peggy - hisokabooty2826
> 
> petra - petralovestrees
> 
> amara - wonwoo_myhusband

DURING QUARANTINE AND ZOOM CLASSES

iodinesolution: have yall checked the timetable?

juicyash: no

iodinesolution: i can’t find it

wonwoo_myhusband: the link they sent or the letter they gave out?

juicyash: it doesn’t have our class 

juicyash: our class doesn’t exist

iodinesolution: it doesn’t appear 

juicyash: *sends a video of her struggling on her ipad*

istanskinny2782: use the tv

istanskinny2782: the screen is bigger

iodinesolution: if you use your phone, you won’t be able to check

juicyash: ma’am 

juicyash: i’m using my ipad

juicyash: the screen is big enough

petralovestrees: make it bigger

juicyash: you tell me how to do that

istanskinny2782: if you use the tv you can see all the classes

petralovestrees: did you do it

istanskinny2782: ofc

istanskinny2782: not

petralovestrees: i

juicyash: i broke my ipad

juicyash: *sends a picture of her ipad screen showing half of the timetable and half empty screen*

petralovestrees: MAAM AHAHAHHAHAHAHAH

petralovestrees (replies to juicyash): WTH IS THIS

juicyash: HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW

istanskinny2782: looks like we don’t have lesson !!

juicyash: yay!!

petralovestrees: YAYYY

juicyash: okay but can someone actually send the timetable

hisokabooty2826: *sends the full timetable*

petralovestrees: HAHAHAHAHAH

hisokabooty2826: bye why are yall making your lives so hard

petralovestrees: WJDHHDND

juicyash: thanks peggy

iodinesolution: I LOVE YOU PEGGYYYY

istanskinny2782: HAHAHAHAHHA THANKS

juicyash: wait HOW did you do that

petralovestrees: iphone 11

iodinesolution: @hisokabooty2826 we can facetime together tomorrow and see you do dalgona coffee

istanskinny2782 (replied to petralovestrees): CANT RELATE

hisokabooty2826 (replied to iodinesolution): YES

hisokabooty2826: join my cooking show

juicyash: ok but peggy

istanskinny2782: omg peggy we can make at the same time

juicyash: how

juicyash: did you do it

petralovestrees: when we call all we can hear is CLANG CLANG CLANG

hisokabooty2826: YES

hisokabooty2826: ASMR

petralovestrees (replied to istanskinny2782): I WANT TO DO IT TOO

juicyash: ME TOO

petralovestrees: OKAY

juicyash: i’m using the electronic hand mixer

istanskinny2782: scammer

hisokabooty2826: BYE

petralovestrees: BISS

juicyash: now y’all are making your lives hard

petralovestrees: YOU NEED TO WORK THOSE ARMS

hisokabooty2826: we are here for arm exercises

juicyash (replied to petralivestrees) WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY HERE

juicyash (replied to hisokabooty2782): i have to use my hands to switch the hand mixer on okay

juicyash: tough work you know

mustardcheese: it’s not like your arms will be any better after that

petralovestrees: FINE

juicyash (replied to mustardcheese): RIGHT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this chapter took so long!! i was busy with work KEDJJZ

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy this chapter!! please be nice in the comments and to my friendsss see you in the next!!


End file.
